The present invention is related to dispensing closures. More particularly, the present invention is related to a two-piece dispensing closure in which the top must be turned in one direction to open and dispense the liquids, and in another direction to close the dispenser to seal liquids therein.
The present invention is utilized on a bottle or container for liquid material which is dispensed in small quantities such as liquid detergents, cleaning fluids, shampoo, and so forth. These materials are often sold in bottles which may be glass or plastic squeeze bottles, and in use a small quantity of the contained liquid is supplied by inverting the bottle or by squeezing the bottle when the bottle is plastic.
Various closures are known which can be affixed to a threaded bottle to allow dispensing of fluids therefrom. For examples of such closures, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,420; 3,599,845; and 3,981,421.